<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Every Word of What You Just Said was Wrong (Vader&amp;Luke&amp;Leia） by jijijijijiu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463163">Every Word of What You Just Said was Wrong (Vader&amp;Luke&amp;Leia）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jijijijijiu/pseuds/jijijijijiu'>jijijijijiu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Out of Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:55:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jijijijijiu/pseuds/jijijijijiu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>达斯维达觉得卢克是自己儿子，卢克以为莱娅是维达女儿，莱娅知道安纳金是自己爸爸。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leia Organa &amp; Luke Skywalker &amp; Darth Vader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　01<br/>　　又是一个不眠夜。<br/>　　自从云城断手后，一直到现在，卢克依旧被噩梦所困扰，晚上睡不好，白天也就吃的少，这使得卢克再短短几个月内就消瘦地只剩一副骨架包层皮。莱娅看在眼里痛在心里，只觉得是为了救自己，卢克才正面杠上达斯·维达，最后才惨遭断手，还留下了这样挥之不去的心理阴影。<br/>　　面对莱娅忧心忡忡的眼神，卢克屡次把真相咽了回去。他要怎么告诉莱娅，达斯·维达把自己当成了安纳金·天行者的儿子，并告诉了他残酷的事实，那就是安纳金·天行者与达斯·维达是一个人。在他还没被黑暗面引诱的时候，他是绝地武士安纳金·天行者；当他投入了黑暗面，他就抛弃了安纳金这个名字，成了能靠呼吸声把人吓失禁的帝国二号BOSS达斯维达？<br/>　　尽管莱娅很少对外人提及自己的身世，但也许是因为卢克是个力敏，也许是因为卢克希望自己能成为一个真正的绝地武士的梦想，也许是因为卢克同样姓“天行者”，又也许只是因为卢克长得傻乎乎的看着就很老实，莱娅不仅仅告诉了卢克自己的身世，还把原属于她父亲的光剑送给了卢克。<br/>　　——“这把光剑在你手里才能发挥更多的用途。如果我的父亲还在，他一定也会非常欣慰，他的光剑找到了一个合适的主人。”<br/>　　莱娅的话让卢克下定了决心，一定不能辜负莱娅的期望，不能让安纳金·天行者的光剑蒙尘。尽管这几年来，他对于原力的应用依旧大半都是自己摸索的，但这把光剑陪着他出生入死，就如R2和3PO一般，已经成了他的好伙伴。<br/>　　<br/>　　直到云城——<br/>　　“I AM YOUR FATHER.”<br/>　　这句话一开始给卢克带来的愤怒多于震惊，达斯·维达——这样作恶多端杀人如麻的人，怎么敢假装他的父亲？尽管卢克的父亲只是一个运送香料的运货员，但贝鲁阿姨告诉过他，他的父亲是一个正直善良的人，他深爱着卢克的母亲，也深爱着卢克。尽管在卢克出生没多久，他的父母就双双去世了，但在卢克的心里，他的父母只是变成了夜空中的星星，无论卢克在哪里，成了什么样的人，他的父母都会注视着他，陪伴着他，保护着他。<br/>　　愤怒过后，同时也伴着维达接下来的话语，卢克总算明白了维达话中的含义。他一定是因为“天行者”的姓，和他手里的光剑，把他误认成了安纳金·天行者的孩子。卢克当然不可能告诉维达，莱娅才是安纳金的孩子，自己只是恰巧用了安纳金的姓——天行者其实是他的祖母施密的姓，在他炸了死星后，为了避免帝国的人查到欧文叔叔和贝鲁阿姨那里，卢克和莱娅他们商量后决定暂时把自己的姓改成天行者。卢克直到很久以后才知道“天行者”这个姓代表着什么，一个伟大的绝地武士，克隆人战争中的常胜将军，共和国的无畏英雄，更是莱娅的亲生父亲，要不是莱娅的再三劝说和蒙·莫斯玛他们的强烈反对，卢克搞不好早就发个声明告诉全银河系自己这个“天行者”的姓只是巧合。<br/>　　而颠覆了卢克所有认知的，是他本以为维达是在说谎，这只是诱惑他投入黑暗面的一个诡计。但是，他信赖的原力却告诉他维达的话都是真的，达斯·维达就是安纳金·天行者，安纳金·天行者就是曾经的达斯·维达。甚至，如此一来，许多关于安纳金的疑惑都被解开了。卢克从来没有告诉过莱娅，但这几年他从来没有放弃过搜索安纳金的消息。绝地大屠杀后，曾经的绝地武士大部分都死在了达斯·维达和克隆士兵手里，但依旧有少部分在逃的绝地武士。但安纳金·天行者的资料像是被人特意抹去一般，绝地武士的死亡名单上没有他，绝地武士的通缉名单里也没有他。更不必说绝地的资料本就被帝国销毁得几乎绝迹，这让卢克想要搜集安纳金·天行者的信息的难度又上了好几层。<br/>　　但是，如果达斯·维达就是安纳金·天行者，那么一切都说得通了。为什么安纳金的名字没有在死亡名单上，也没有在通缉名单里，因为他成了达斯·维达，成了追杀绝地的人；为什么曾经那么强大的绝地武士团覆灭得如此之快，因为他们其中的一员背叛了他们；为什么莱娅的亲生父母的身份要被保护的那么严密，不仅仅是因为她的父亲是个绝地武士，还因为她的父亲是达斯·维达。<br/>　　<br/>　　之后的记忆一片模糊。他只是大概的知道，为了不被维达抓住，为了抵抗黑暗面，他从高塔上跳了下去。就在他以为自己必死无疑之时，莱娅听到了他的呼救，驾驶飞船回头救了他。<br/>　　<br/>　　他被砍掉的手换上了机械手，人造表皮也几可乱真。在经过一段时间的复健后，这只手几乎已经恢复了之前的灵活。但他的精神并没有恢复。莱娅以为他是因为直面维达而留下了心理阴影，维达以为他是不愿意面对自己的父亲居然是达斯·维达这个现实——天晓得达斯·维达是怎么通过原力和他链接上的，卢克只能猜测这和云城莱娅听到自己的呼救的原理差不多。但这两件事完全就是两个性质，他和莱娅的链接不仅救了他的命，也让二人关系更为紧密。尽管韩被碳凝后，莱娅对韩的思念让卢克知道自己和莱娅已经没了进一步发展的可能，但这几年的并肩，莱娅与他早已不是最开始懵懂的心动。莱娅是他共同作战的伙伴，是他可以交心的朋友，也是他离开塔图因后亲情的寄托。他和莱娅的链接只会让他更加庆幸能遇上莱娅这样的知心朋友，而和维达的心灵链接，那根本就是既云城之后最大的噩梦。<br/>　　但和莱娅的链接越紧密，他就越难以面对维达竟然是莱娅的亲生父亲的事实。他爱莱娅，所以为莱娅心痛。莱娅是真的对达斯·维达的身份一无所知。维达在死星上折磨过她，也是让奥德朗被炸的罪魁祸首之一。而在云城，维达还当着莱娅的面碳凝了韩，差一点处决了莱娅。卢克根本不敢想象，如果莱娅知道了达斯·维达就是安纳金，就是她的父亲，她会受到怎样的打击。<br/>　　卢克也知道，在莱娅的内心深处，依旧是渴望着能够对自己的亲生父亲多一点了解的。在莱娅对安纳金支离破碎的认知里，除了安纳金是个伟大的绝地武士外，她只知道安纳金称得上是银河系最好的飞行员，非常擅长机械，参加过克隆人战争，被称为“无畏英雄”——这与卢克有太多的相似，莱娅也正是因为这个，才会那么坚定地支持卢克成为一名绝地武士，还把光剑送给了卢克。<br/>　　<br/>　　在经历了不知道第几个辗转反侧到天亮的夜晚后，卢克终于下定决心。他要去寻找答案——寻找安纳金到底是怎样变成达斯·维达的答案。他相信，那些关于安纳金的传说都是真的，安纳金·天行者的确是一个勇敢正直不畏黑暗的伟大绝地，而这也一个伟大的绝地武士，会投向黑暗面变成达斯·维达，这其中一定有着他人不知道的故事。更甚者，他的内心还抱有一线希望，达斯·维达的内心还有光明，他还有改过向善的可能——莱娅还有与她的亲生父亲团聚的可能。<br/>　　莱娅值得一个爱她的父亲。为了这个目标，卢克会拼尽自己的全力。就算达斯·维达再砍掉他一只手，他也不会放弃的。<br/>　　……当然，如果维达能记得砍他已经安装了机械手的那只，那就再好不过了。<br/>　　<br/>　　TBC　　</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　02<br/>　　目标制定起来总是非常容易，但是朝着这个目标跨出第一步，这就很难了。想要知道安纳金为什么变成达斯·维达，这件事说起来容易，但真的实施起来，卢克却是毫无头绪。绝地的资料本来就被销毁得七七八八，安纳金的资料剩的比绝地还少。共和国的无畏英雄这个称号听上去非常厉害，但不知道为啥，就卢克这几年找到的还记得安纳金的人，对安纳金最深刻的印象就是这个绝地非常帅——说好的和平卫士呢，才十九年过去，民众对绝地武士团的记忆就只剩下了帅？乡下孩子卢克对此完全不能理解。<br/>　　莱娅倒是比卢克看开的多。要是安纳金的资料好找，作为奥德朗公主的她也就不会长这么大连自己亲爸爸长什么样子都不知道。至于长得帅，莱娅更是毫不意外。这毕竟是一个看脸的世界，要是安纳金长得凶神恶煞跟达斯维达似的，哪怕他作战再厉害，旧共也不可能把他塑造成共和国的海报男孩。听莱娅想自己谆谆教诲颜值重要性的卢克摸着鼻子不敢说话。果然，向莱娅隐瞒维达就是安纳金的选择是正确的，要是就这样随意告诉莱娅真相，莱娅破灭的可不止是自己亲爸爸是一个盖世英雄这样的幻想，连英俊帅气的海报男孩形象都要因为“站在角落里不动都能看出是个坏蛋”的达斯·维达而灰飞烟灭。<br/>　　<br/>　　感觉自己走进了死胡同的卢克只好先放下这个问题。他制定的目标可不止一个，除了了解安纳金被黑暗面的引诱的真相，他还要深入透彻地了解现在的达斯·维达，探究他的内心，挖掘对方埋葬多年的光明面，唤醒他深处的父爱，把莱娅渴望已久的爸爸带回来——这个目标根本比第一个还困难。先不必说他这个叛军王牌飞行员要怎么“深入透彻”地了解帝国二把手的达斯·维达，云城被砍手的悲惨经历可是历历在目，那个时候维达还满心以为自己是他亲儿子，然后毫不犹豫地用光剑砍了他一只手。<br/>　　和维达远距离交流对卢克来说并不困难。哪怕卢克极力忽略，他和维达的原力链接可是根深蒂固牢不可破。卢克第一次听到维达通过原力链接呼唤他的时候还以为自己出现了幻觉，吓得他云城之后原本就不怎么好的胃口更是彻底没了。原本卢克因为失眠，每天晚上睡觉时间满打满算都不满一个小时，再多了维达没日没夜的“卢克”“卢克”的呼唤后，卢克晚上是彻底睡不着了。<br/>　　这一定都是黑暗面的阴谋。顶着两个黑眼圈神情憔悴面容枯槁的卢克简单粗暴的下了结论。只要能让他好好睡一觉痛快吃一顿，别说让他投入黑暗面了，让他在全息网上直播脱衣舞都不算什么。<br/>　　<br/>　　但那也只是一开始。现在卢克已经可以面不改色心不跳地一边听着维达远程不停地通过原力链接洗脑循环地喊“卢克”，一边在全息网上搜索着一切和维达有关的八卦。可惜，搜索了这么多天，除了让卢克进一步认识到维达着二十几年来到底干了多少丧尽天良的事情杀了多少无辜帝国群众外，半点卢克需要的信息都没有。<br/>　　或许他应该尝试一下新思路——比如直接去问本人。卢克用了好几天时间才给自己做了（勉强）足够的思想准备，这其中还包括冲到莱娅面前对莱娅含糊其词意有所指语焉不详的树洞了半天。莱娅当然想不到卢克到底想说什么，她只以为卢克又做了云城有关的噩梦。在卢克面前总是莫名爆发母爱的莱娅特意挤出了半天时间陪着卢克在义军基地里逛了半天好让卢克放松心情。<br/>　　<br/>　　莱娅真好，莱娅是世界上最好的姑娘。被感动地眼泪汪汪的卢克终于下定了决心，在维达又一次通过原力呼唤他时，他小心翼翼地回了一句“我在”。<br/>　　<br/>　　接下来发生的事情简直就是新一轮的噩梦。一直在单方面地呼唤儿子却从未获得回应的达斯·维达在听到卢克那句“我在”后，沉默了三秒就开始了洗脑模式，洗脑用的话包括但不仅限于“跟我走”“你的命运属于我”“你无法逃离自己的命运”等等等等的句子。卢克吓得回了好几个“Nooooooo”后维达的声音戛然而止。这当然不是维达良心发现决定放过自己的儿子，而是卢克惊恐之下误打误撞地屏蔽了维达。<br/>　　这天晚上卢克满脑子想的都是维达的话。他以前一直以为维达那机械合成的声音是因为声带受损——毕竟全帝国都知道维达尊主得靠维生装置存活，他的机械音自然也被默认是因为没法自己发音。现在卢克开始怀疑这个猜测的准确性了。<br/>　　毕竟，哪怕是在帝国高层（尽管卢克也没见过几个帝国高层），讲话那样抓马的人也只有维达一个。如果不是机械音而是维达自己的声音，那些句子说出来恐怕会变得中二爆表，更别说达到现在地恐吓别人的效果了。设身处地站在维达的角度思考一下，除非他能改变自己的说话方式，要不然哪怕他能正常讲话，也要用变音器制造出这种机械效果。<br/>　　<br/>　　如果从抓马的角度思考，这个世界上唯一能假装维达的孩子的可能只剩下C-3P0了。卢克绝望地想。他倒是真的十分认真地考虑过让3PO假装维达孩子的可能性。虽然抓马的方向不同，但这种差异性完全可以用3PO从来没见过自己亲爸爸这个理由来解释。体型差异虽大，但是经过卢克改造改造，3PO未必不能跟维达一样高大。最重要的是，把3PO全身涂上黑漆，放到维达旁边，从外表看上去这两个都充满着父子相。唯一的问题就是，达斯·维达会不会真的相信一个机器人是自己的孩子。<br/>　　<br/>　　是时候换一个角度思考了。维达的孩子是莱娅，而莱娅跟维达也没什么共同之处——或许是有的？卢克心悸地想起莱娅生气时候的样子。别看莱娅看着娇小美丽，但卢克宁愿再去炸一次死星也不愿面对一次愤怒的莱娅。如果将维达和莱娅的父女关系考虑进去，那莱娅这暴脾气很有可能就是遗传的维达。<br/>　　世界上可能只有韩才那么热衷于挑起莱娅的怒气——虽然他现在已经被维达碳凝了。<br/>　　不知道为啥，自从知道了维达是莱娅亲生父亲后，对于当着维达面和莱娅深情吻别的韩，卢克只剩下了庆幸。什么叫运气，韩这样才叫运气。要是维达知道莱娅是他亲女儿，那么韩肯定就不是被碳凝了。<br/>　　——他现在可能已经变成了一个太空垃圾。<br/>　　<br/>　　TBC　　</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　03<br/>　　也许还是因为卢克对维达的了解太少，卢克对比了很久，除了同样的暴脾气，这对父女几乎没有别的相同点。幸好云城跟维达打起来的人是自己，卢克留着冷汗想，如果是莱娅，维达刚说出那句“我是你爸爸”，莱娅就会愤怒地扯着维达一起从高塔上往下跳的。能同归于尽就绝不放过这个帝国爪牙，莱娅就是那么有原则。<br/>　　<br/>　　于是卢克的搜索又回到了最初的起点——在同盟军的资料库里跟只无头苍蝇一样地找安纳金的资料。莱娅这段时间除了忙着同盟的事情，就是在找韩的下落。而卢克查找了一下碳凝这项技术的资料后，虽然觉得很对不起韩，但卢克依旧觉得韩这样保持碳凝的状态比他解冻要安全的多。<br/>　　云城之后卢克就一直处于闲置状态。没人相信他的状态适合出任务，就连他自己对此都持怀疑状态。等他沉浸于寻找绝地和安纳金的资料后，其他人也知道他被维达吊打后总算重新振作起来，努力提升自己的实力，朝着一名真正的绝地努力。卢克有点心虚，虽然这也算是一个理由……但大家是不是都把他想太好了，他之前还担心引起别人的怀疑，结果大家主动帮他找到了借口，这让老实孩子卢克感觉非常惭愧。<br/>　　但卢克没日没夜的找资料倒是真让他找到了点线索。在几年前，在义军甚至还只是一盘散沙，只有分布在帝国各个角落里暗自活动的各自独立的零星小组时，有一个小队在义军的成立过程中立下了许多功劳——而这个小队里曾经就曾经出过两个绝地，一个师父，一个徒弟。可惜，这个小队在卢克加入义军前就已经销声匿迹了，不知道是离开了义军还是在帝国手里全军覆没。<br/>　　即便如此，卢克依旧因为这个发现欣喜不已。尽管帝国一直宣称绝地已经覆灭，但总有幸存者隐藏起来，逃过了帝国的追捕。资料里对这个小队只有简单的介绍，或许是卢克权限不够，只能接触到这些东西。他几乎没怎么考虑地就去找莱娅分享这个发现了。卢克没想到的是，莱娅不光知道这两个绝地，还和他们接触过。<br/>　　<br/>　　“哇。”听完莱娅讲述的故事后，卢克惊叹道，“莱娅你居然这么早就开始接触义军的活动了。”他那个时候……他那个时候还在湿气农场里帮欧文叔叔干活呢。<br/>　　莱娅摇摇头道：“那个时候我接触到的也只是一些边缘事物，很多核心的事情都是我的父亲在运作。”可惜奥德朗覆灭，贝尔·奥加纳牺牲，很多贝尔才知道的同盟军的资料都跟着一起消失了。<br/>　　卢克握紧了莱娅的手。奥德朗是莱娅心上难以痊愈的伤疤，卢克甚至难以想象莱娅亲眼面对奥德朗被毁灭时的痛苦。作为莱娅的朋友，这种时候他能给予的只有自己的支持。莱娅倒是很快振作起来，甚至向卢克提议帮他问问莫斯玛。<br/>　　<br/>　　卢克正纠结着要不要请莱娅帮忙，在旁边的桌上听了好半天的阿克巴上将突然插话——午餐时间在基地的餐厅讨论事情就是有这样的弊端，你永远不知道谁在听你讲话。再为自己的偷听行为道歉后，阿克巴就开始问卢克是不是在寻找绝地的资料。<br/>　　卢克点点头，满怀期望地看着阿克巴。作为同盟军的高层，阿克巴上将难道知道一些和绝地有关的内幕？没想到，阿克巴上将沉思半天后，开口便是：“克隆人战争的时候，我和绝地武士一起对抗过分裂军。”<br/>　　卢克和莱娅对视一眼，从震惊到了然，二人迅速达成了共识。面对两双求知的眼睛，阿克巴露出一个微笑，慢悠悠地讲过去的故事。<br/>　　<br/>　　这个故事发生在阿克巴上将的母星蒙卡拉马里星球。这个海洋星球在克隆人战争时期曾一度陷入内战，当时正是在共和国的阿米达拉议员和绝地武士的帮助下，蒙卡拉马里星球才恢复了和平。<br/>　　阿克巴上将的这个故事情节曲折引人入胜，但比起故事本身，更让卢克和莱娅心潮澎湃的却是阿克巴上将提及的绝地武士——安纳金·天行者和他的学徒阿索卡·塔诺。还没等卢克提问，莱娅已经忍不住问道：“安纳金·天行者——您和他一起并肩作战过？”<br/>　　卢克默默瞅了一眼莱娅。尽管他早就知道莱娅对自己亲生父亲的好奇，但见莱娅这么激动，他还是为蒙在鼓里的莱娅而揪心。要是他再厉害一点就好了，这样他就能把达斯·维达从帝国绑来，给他看着莱娅的全息录像劝他珍惜女儿改过向善——好吧，这大概不仅仅要再厉害一点，根本就是要厉害很多，也许他得把自己克隆个成千上万个采用人海战术才能做得到。但人总是要有梦想的嘛，万一实现了呢？<br/>　　<br/>　　阿克巴向二人点了点头，提到当年的事情，他的声音里都带上了怀念。那个时候的蒙卡拉马里是多么的和平幸福，直到帝国占领了蒙卡拉马里星球。<br/>　　“天行者将军和塔诺指挥官是作为阿米拉达议员的护卫一同前来的。他们师徒都是令人尊敬的绝地，蒙卡拉马里的人民都记得他们的帮助。”见卢克和莱娅似乎对安纳金·天行者非常感兴趣，阿克巴上将继续道，“我与天行者将军的接触不多。即便是在共和国时期，绝地武士依旧是非常神秘的存在。在我的印象里，他们几乎是过着僧侣一般的生活，没有父母，没有朋友，也不允许结婚生子——”<br/>　　“什么！？”卢克和莱娅异口同声地惊呼道。如果说这话的人不是阿克巴上将，莱娅肯定觉得对方是在忽悠自己，如果绝地不允许结婚生子，那么自己是哪里来的呢？莱娅忍不住因为心里的猜测皱起了眉头。卢克想的更多一些，绝地居然有这种变态的规定，如果他是第一次听到绝地武士团，他肯定要觉得这是一个邪教组织。一想到维达有莱娅这个女儿，明显是违反了绝地的规定，卢克忍不住怀疑维达就是因为绝地的这种规定投向的黑暗面。这种规定不是逼人光棍一辈子吗！——还是说，绝地其实就是一群老光棍？一想到还在达戈巴的尤达大师，卢克觉得自己好像不小心发现了什么真相。他甩甩头，把这些乱七八糟的想法扔出去，安纳金怎么可能因为绝地不准谈恋爱而背叛了绝地，他一定是在全息网上看了太多的狗血爱情肥皂剧。<br/>　　阿克巴上将不解的望着二人，虽然他能理解这两个年轻人不知道绝地的事情，但他可没想到他们会这么惊讶。好半天，突然想起卢克立志想成为一名绝地的阿卡巴恍然大悟，望向这对小年轻的眼里都透露着些许慈爱：“就算是绝地，也该与时俱进，我一直觉得绝地的信条太不近人情了些。要我说，成为绝地武士跟结婚谈恋爱根本不冲突嘛，更何况现在绝地也没几个人了，这种小事就更可以忽略了……”<br/>　　“咳咳咳咳……”如果说阿克巴的话还只是让卢克尴尬的话，莱娅戏谑的目光更是让他想找条地缝钻进去。他咳嗽了好几声来打断阿克巴的话后，才红着脸开口道：“那就没有例外吗？比如，安纳金·天行者，你觉得他可能违反绝地的规定吗？“<br/>　　卢克眼里满是让阿克巴转移话题的恳求。对卢克的眼里的信息接收良好的阿克巴上将想了半天才道：“我和天行者真的不熟……不过你们要想知道更多天行者的事情的话，当时共和国派来的冈根军队里，有个冈根人似乎认识阿米达拉议员和天行者将军。他大概会知道不少天行者将军的事情——如果你们有机会去纳布的话，也许可以向他打听打听。”<br/>　　“冈根人？”这个陌生的种族让卢克好奇地问道。<br/>　　回答他的是莱娅：“这是纳布行星上的一个种族——准确的说，这是纳布的土著居民，他们是水陆两栖种族，我想共和国就是因为这个派他们作为援军的。”<br/>　　“纳布是皇帝的母星。”阿克巴上将补充道，“不过纳布星系位于外环，那里虽然也被帝国掌控了，但冈根一族并不像我们一样沦为了奴隶……说起来，如果我们能赢得冈根一族的支持，他们的水下战斗能力对我们来说会是很大的助力。”<br/>　　“但这并不容易。”贝尔曾和莱娅提过纳布的事情，因此莱娅并不乐观，“纳布政府明面上还是支持帝国的。而冈根人非常排外，帝国还是共和国，对冈根人来说并没有多少区别。”<br/>　　“但我们还是有优势。”阿克巴上将道，“帝国对非人类种族的歧视越来越重了，哪里有压迫，哪里就有反抗，未来只会有更多的非人类种族加入我们。”这一点，阿卡巴再清楚不过。<br/>　　<br/>　　这场对话就此画上了一个句号。临走前，阿克巴上将告诉卢克莱娅那个冈根人的名字叫“加加”，但他也不知道更多的事情了。莱娅下午还有会议，卢克便一个人回去搜索资料。等他真的开始找起来，他才发现不光绝地的资料，旧共和国的资料都被帝国销毁了很多。真是太棒了，卢克本以为自己在塔图因的历史课内容那么少只是因为外环的落后星系基础教育差，现在卢克终于知道了，是帝国以前的历史都被皇帝删删减减了一大半。<br/>　　也许他应该感谢皇帝，如果皇帝没有毁掉那么多历史资料，他的历史课可能连及格都拿不了。卢克苦中作乐地想。就在他觉得这条线索可能也要断掉时，阿克巴上将说过的话突然在他脑中响起——<br/>　　“天行者将军和塔诺指挥官是作为阿米拉达议员的护卫一同前来的……”<br/>　　“……有个冈根人似乎认识阿米达拉议员和天行者将军……”<br/>　　<br/>　　阿米达拉议员？<br/>　　抱着死马当作活马医的心，卢克朝着搜索栏里输入了这个名字。<br/>　　<br/>　　TBC　　</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　04<br/>　　卢克的搜索因为突如其来的任务而被迫中断——他被派去带领一个小队去曼达洛支援那里抵抗帝国的组织。这次的任务并不困难，但卢克却在曼达洛多待了一段时间。曼达洛人都是骁勇善战的战士，而曼达洛抵抗组织的领导人博卡坦的标志便是她手中的暗剑——博卡坦非常乐意教导卢克的战斗技巧，任务结束后暂时空闲的更不会放弃这个机会。<br/>　　博卡坦不是力敏，但她丰富的战斗经验和娴熟的战斗技巧足以弥补这个不足。与尤达的教导相比，博卡坦更注重的是实战，而即便只是模拟训练，博卡坦也不会对对手留情。卢克身为一个力敏的自尊在这段时间的对练里被博卡坦磨得粉碎，每天除了思考自己在对战中到底哪里有问题，就是在怀疑自己有生之年有没有可能打败维达。思考得越多，卢克就觉得自己的希望越渺茫，唯一的机会大概就是用爱感化维达回头是岸，一向被叔叔婶婶教导要诚实待人的卢克平生第一次骗人感情就是装人儿子，卢克的心简直慌得不行。<br/>　　如果他知道博卡坦是怎么在背后评论他的，他对自己可能会更有自信一点。单凭一对一打斗，刚到曼达洛的卢克大概打不过任何一个稍微有点经验的曼达洛战士。但是他的进步却是其他人难以媲美的，而他屡败屡战从不气馁还虚心求教的品质更是得到了博卡坦的欣赏。可惜是个绝地，博卡坦遗憾地想，不然她肯定要把对方挖到自己这边来。<br/>　　正是因为博卡坦的态度，卢克在曼达洛受到了广泛的欢迎——这个欢迎的意思是，每个人都想和他打一架。一开始被吓到的卢克在了解了曼达洛好战的传统后便以为这是曼达洛人表达友好的方式。博卡坦作为曼达洛的领导人，只能偶尔指点一下卢克，卢克大多数的时间都是在和曼达洛战士们对练。曼达洛战士的装备里最让卢克羡慕的就是他们的飞行背包，在尝试了几次后，卢克简直想给义军的每个人都给配一个——当然，这也只是想想罢了，飞行背包的使用需要长期的训练，卢克能在短时间内上手全靠飞行天赋的加成和原力的作弊。<br/>　　<br/>　　除了战斗训练外，卢克还有个意外收获就是从博卡坦获得了一些旧共事情绝地的故事——博卡坦与安纳金没有什么交集，但安纳金的师傅欧比旺·肯诺比的名字她却是非常熟悉。另一方面，安纳金·天行者，卢克·天行者——克隆人战争时期满全息网都是安纳金的影像资料，博卡坦虽然没关注过安纳金，但卢克和安纳金那相似的发色和瞳色她还是能分辨出来的，博卡坦的脑海里已经闪现过无数种猜测。而每一种猜测都让她更心疼自己的姐姐。<br/>　　博卡坦当然不可能对小辈八卦自己姐姐的情感生活，但她不知道自己的含糊其辞却让卢克脑补了更多的东西。不知是幸还是不幸的是卢克离开曼达洛后直奔了达戈巴，还在达戈巴遇到了那些陈年往事的主角。<br/>　　其实一开始卢克只是发现自己假期有剩，又想起自己承诺了尤达一定会回去。他本来想等救出韩后在去找尤达，但他对安纳金的旧事的疑惑让他忍不住改变了计划。没想到的是，在和尤达大师隐居的沼泽前，他却看到了一个熟悉的蓝色半透明身影。<br/>　　“本？”卢克又惊喜又疑惑。白日见鬼这种事情对他来说是常事，但他可没想到自己能在达戈巴见到本。本望向卢克的目光中慈爱依旧，却多了几分不知从哪里来的悲悯：“卢克。”<br/>　　卢克被本的眼神看得浑身鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。他往尤达居住洞穴那里瞅了瞅，开口道：“尤达大师在吗？我有些问题想问他。”<br/>　　“我知道你的疑惑——”本叹了口气，“我也知道，你在维达那里知道了真相。”<br/>　　等等？卢克的眉头皱了起来：“本，你知道安纳金就是达斯·维达的事情？”在本的默认下，卢克忍不住拔高了声音：“所以你们都知道维达就是莱娅的爸爸，你们却没人告诉我！”<br/>　　“卢克，你要知道，从某个角度来讲，安纳金的确已经死了……你刚刚说什么？”话说到一般的本突然发现不对。<br/>　　“维达就是莱娅的爸爸！莱娅是安纳金的女儿，维达就是安纳金，所以维达就是莱娅的爸爸，这种简单的等式我还是会做的！”卢克气呼呼地说道，“莱娅是我最好的朋友——我差点杀了我最好的朋友的爸爸！……好吧，也许我有点自不量力了，但性质是一样的！”<br/>　　“……”本沉默地望着卢克，半晌才幽幽地来了一句，“卢克，你和你父亲真是一模一样。”<br/>　　“我和我父亲当然一模一样！如果我父亲在，他肯定也不会同意我对好友的父亲下手的！”卢克理直气壮地回答。他当然和他父亲一样，贝鲁阿姨常常说他跟他父亲长得一模一样，他们都有沙色的头发和一双蓝眼睛。更让卢克自豪的是，贝鲁阿姨说他就跟他父亲一样勤劳勇敢，助人为乐，这比成为一个绝地武士更让卢克自豪。<br/>　　“我相信绝地的职责是拯救别人，而不是报仇。”卢克看着本透明的身躯，声音柔和下来。他当然知道，这对本来说并不容易。绝地大清洗的时候他还没有出生，但本却是见证了绝地的消亡，经历了维达的背叛。“你曾经跟我说过，比起人类，现在的维达更像一台机器，一台杀人机器。我本来也是这么觉得的，直到我知道他是莱娅的父亲。云城之后我迷茫了很久——也许莱娅从来没有表现出来，但我知道她依旧是渴望能够了解自己的亲生父亲。而维达，他以为我才是他的儿子，我想是因为天行者这个姓和这把光剑。我不是说维达是莱娅的父亲就该被赦免一切罪行，在云城他碳凝了韩，还砍了我一只手，当时他还以为我是他儿子。我知道他是一个多么残酷的人，只是……在我知道这一点后，我就没办法把维达看成一个杀人机器了，他也是一个人类，他还是一个父亲。”<br/>　　他的脸上露出一个不好意思的笑容，即便已经是同盟军的指挥官，他身上似乎还残留着从前那个农场男孩的傻气：“你和尤达大师都说，一旦被黑暗面引诱，就再也没有回头的机会了。可我还是想试试，哪怕机会在微小，我也必须尝试一下。没有哪个人理所应当地被放弃，哪怕那个人是达斯·维达。而且，这不仅仅是为了维达，更是为了莱娅。”<br/>　　<br/>　　好半天没有得到本任何回应的卢克站在R2身边，努力把自己缩得最小。要不是R2个子太矮，他可能已经躲到R2身后。他一直很敬重本，但他不会为了本而改变自己的决定，哪怕本可能会为此大发雷霆。出乎卢克意料的是，本最终只是叹了口气，脸上露出一个无奈的笑：“你已经下定决心了，是不是？”虽然这是个问句，但心知肚明卢克的答案的本并没有等卢克回答，而是继续道：“所以你回来是继续接受绝地的训练的？——比起离开的时候，你似乎进步了不少，尤其是警觉性。我想，这不仅仅是因为和维达的会面”<br/>　　卢克的脸上露出一丝尴尬：“其实我来，主要是有几个问题……对了，本，我有个问题想问你。”<br/>　　“……？”本挑挑眉，示意卢克继续说下去。<br/>　　“欧比旺·肯诺比——这是你以前的名字对不对？我记得给你的讯息上面就是这么称呼你的。”<br/>　　本点点头，等待着卢克进一步的发问。<br/>　　“那你是不是认识曼达洛的女公爵莎廷？”卢克开口道，“我来达戈巴之前，在曼达洛呆了一段时间，博卡坦女士教了我许多东西。她跟我讲了一些莎廷女公爵在世时候的事情，我从她那里得知，你和安纳金曾经护送过莎廷女公爵去科洛桑。博卡坦女士跟我讲那些事情的时候，很多地方语焉不详一语带过，而且，她似乎对我“天行者”的姓氏非常在意，这让我怀疑，她说的自己与安纳金·天行者没有任何交集，其实是在骗我。我还从曼达洛的民众那里偷听到一些八卦，说莎廷女公爵曾经和一个绝地非常亲密。对了，莎廷女公爵还是一名非常受人爱戴的领导者，为人果敢坚定，不畏任何威胁……”<br/>　　<br/>　　越听越不对的本突然有了一种不祥的预感。<br/>　　<br/>　　“就像莱娅一样。”卢克瞪大了眼睛，小心翼翼却又满怀渴望地看着本，“所以，本，你觉得，莎廷女公爵，可能会是莱娅的亲生母亲吗？”卢克在曼达洛的时候就已差点抑制不住自己向博卡坦刨根究底的冲动——要知道，如果真是这样，那么莱娅就不仅找到了他的亲生父亲，还找到了一个小姨！等他见到了本——这些陈年往事的另一个见证人时，他已经没有办法再等待自己收集更多的证据了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“不——”成为原力鬼后的第一次，本跳着脚喊道。等他对上卢克懵逼的眼神，他才收敛了自己的动作，尽量冷静而不带有个人感情地补充道：“早在莱娅出生前，莎廷女公爵就已经去世了。”<br/>　　“哦。”尽管知道这只是一个猜测，但真的被本否定的时候，卢克的眼神还是忍不住黯淡下来。就在这时，尤达大师的声音打断了他们的对话。<br/>　　<br/>　　“莱娅的母亲，莎廷女公爵并不是。”在本的背后，尤达大师带着笑意的声音传来，“非常好的朋友，莎廷女公爵与欧比旺。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“……”卢克的目光带上了一丝茫然，然后恍然大悟，到最后的尴尬。尴尬至极的卢克真的把R2拽到了自己面前遮住自己。<br/>　　至于本。<br/>　　他决定立刻消失。<br/>　　<br/>　　TBC　　</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　05<br/>　　云城之后的卢克过得非常糟糕。他不知道的是，在遥远的银河另一边，执行者上的每一个人都过着比他还水深火热的日子——而他们唯一的共同点就是，这一切的罪魁祸首都是达斯·维达。<br/>　　在执行者号上工作本来就是非常危险。每个踏上执行者号的帝国官员，上至舰长皮耶特，下至暴风兵甚至后勤人员，都做好了随时被维达掐的准备。皮耶特的压力可能是最大的，毕竟他就是看着自己的前任被维达掐死。而最近，皮耶特明显感觉到维达每天都愈发暴躁的心情。作为唯一一个没有完成维达下达的命令却没被掐死的幸存者，皮耶特不用想都知道维达这么暴躁的原因。<br/>　　天行者——当然是天行者。似乎任何事情，只要和天行者扯上关系，维达就会格外在意。一开始皮耶特还以为维达对天行者的关注只是因为对方炸毁了死星，在天行者还是个绝地武士的传闻出现后，维达这么在意天行者似乎又多了个理由。但在云城之后，皮耶特发现，以上的原因似乎都不成立，最起码，这些都不是最主要的原因。<br/>　　不光是皮耶特，执行者号上稍微职位高一点的军官都能感觉到每次遇到天行者有关的事情时，达斯·维达表现出来的异常关注。而云城里达斯·维达精心为天行者设计的圈套——虽然最后还是被天行者逃脱了——似乎更是印证了这一点。毕竟，这还是第一个遇上达斯·维达没有被一光剑捅死，而是被碳凝起来，还要带回科洛桑的叛军——维达甚至准备把碳凝后的天行者放在自己的卧室里！哪怕云城之后维达比之前还要恐怖，都没法阻止执行者上的高层军官私底下对维达和天行者关系的八卦。<br/>　　相比维达发现这些八卦把参与者全都掐死，皮耶特觉得更可怕的是维达到现在都没有采取任何措施。暴风雨前的宁静，这是皮耶特能想到的唯一原因。每天都在等着维达发飙的皮耶特时刻都如履薄冰，短短几天内就多了无数根白发。<br/>　　<br/>　　如果皮耶特知道维达没有任何行动的原因是他根本无心注意自己手底下的军官，这位忠心耿耿的舰长可能就不是愁到白发，而是震惊到把眼珠子瞪出来。不知道是幸或不幸的是，皮耶特并不知道，因此在未来的很长一段时间里，他都要继续担惊受怕。<br/>　　<br/>　　云城上卢克对维达的拒绝虽然在维达的意料之中——如果说卢克会轻易改变自己的立场，那卢克也就不像个天行者了。维达没想到的是，卢克会选择从高塔上直接跳下去这样极端的方法来拒绝维达。正是这短暂的震惊，让维达错失了用原力把儿子抓回来的机会。<br/>　　这样的低级错误对维达来说简直是一种耻辱，比上次维达光顾着杀人没有直接用原力把数据盘抢来以至于死星的设计图落到了叛军手上更让他愤怒。设计图外泄也就是让死星被炸，而且要不是炸死星的是他儿子，就那么一个通风口，叛军让所有的飞行员轮流往里面开火都未必正中目标。但是这次失误，损失的可能就是卢克的生命——这比卢克从他手里逃脱更让他愤怒。也因此，当皮耶特报告说莱娅他们逃走了，维达才没直接对他原力锁喉。让莱娅公主逃脱本来是个不可饶恕的错误，但是这个错误间接地救了卢克。而且掐了皮耶特，他还要给执行者号再找一个舰长。帝国的军官质量一届不如一届，维达不知道得再掐多少个军官才能再找一个跟皮耶特一样好用的，权衡之下，维达非常大度地原谅了皮耶特的失败。<br/>　　<br/>　　更何况，云城之后没多久，维达就通过原力和卢克联系上。为了劝说卢克加入黑暗面，维达在冥想室里的时间越来越长，一有机会他就会在冥想室里通过原力链接呼唤卢克。然而卢克的态度依旧十分坚决，好几个月过去，卢克一次都没有回应回答。<br/>　　这也是在卢克第一次回了一声“我在”的时候，维达才会那么惊讶——惊讶到沉默了整整三秒。但善于把握机会的维达当然不会放过这个机会，当他反应过来后，他就立刻开始劝说卢克加入自己。不知道是不是因为他劝说的方式不对，到最后卢克不仅没被他说服，甚至单方面屏蔽了他——维达试了各种方法，可惜最后他的呼唤都是石沉大海，链接那头毫无动静。<br/>　　之前卢克虽然不回应维达，但是维达还可以通过原力链接感受到儿子的情绪变化。但是现在，就像二人之间挡上了一层玻璃一般，维达知道卢克还在那里，但他感受不到任何东西。随着维达一次次联系卢克失败，他的心情也越来越糟糕，离爆发只有一线之隔。再这样下去，维达甚至不敢保证自己会不会丧失理智到拆了执行者号。<br/>　　<br/>　　也许是原力感受到了维达内心不断累积即将到达顶点的怒火。在维达往冥想室里呆了不知道多久，专注呼唤卢克却毫无进展，愤怒迅速累积即将爆发的时候，原力突然一阵波动，当维达睁眼的时候，他已经不在自己的冥想室里了。<br/>　　“达斯·维达？！”一个带着震惊和愤怒的女声响起，“你怎么会在卢克的房间里？”<br/>　　卢克的房间？维达立刻观察起自己所处的这个房间来。乱——这是维达的第一印象。小，挤，而且这个小房间里还不止一个人在住。叛军就让卢克住这种地方？维达简直想带舰队把叛军的基地给掀掉。早知道叛军穷，没想到穷成这样。这群乌合之众除了会逃跑还有没有别的优点？<br/>　　维达压下自己的不满。当务之急可不是叛军的住宿条件。视线里面不见卢克的踪影，维达的目光锁定了面前对自己怒目相视的莱娅公主，“莱娅公主——”<br/>　　“你又怎么会在卢克的房间里？”<br/>　　<br/>　　TBC　　</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　06<br/>　　<br/>　　达戈巴的沼泽湿地里，卢克正被尤达用不知道从哪里折来的树枝不停的打脑袋。有错在先的卢克当然不敢还手，只能委屈巴巴地缩着脑袋，内心乞求原力让暴怒中的老绝地冷静下来。<br/>　　“最差的学生。”似乎意识到自己的行为非常的“不绝地”，尤达总算停了手，摇着脑袋道，“你是。”<br/>　　就在卢克眼泪汪汪地揉着脑袋听着尤达的评价时，好久没出现的本·肯诺比在二人身边显形，脸上是掩饰不了的幸灾乐祸。他轻咳一声引起尤达和卢克的注意，摆出最严肃的表情道：“尤达大师，我相信，卢克只是需要更多的教导。”<br/>　　卢克不停地点头，以至于脑袋上又挨了一下尤达的树枝。尤达瞅了一眼欧比旺，只觉得对方眼里的笑意格外刺眼。他又看了一眼卢克，第一次这么认真地考虑起当初是不是应该挑莱娅继承绝地的重任。<br/>　　<br/>　　这一切都还得从卢克到达达戈巴说起。卢克回来，一方面是为了履行对尤达的承诺，另一方面也是希望从尤达和老本那里打听些安纳金的旧事。可惜，不知道是不是因为卢克一开始问的曼达洛女公爵的事情踩到了本的痛脚，本绝口不提任何与莱娅的母亲有关的事情，只告诉卢克安纳金年轻的时候与帕尔帕庭——那时候还是最高议长——关系密切，帕尔帕庭利用了安纳金的信任，将安纳金扭曲到了黑暗面。卢克倒是想继续问些细节，但是本提及往事时眼里的自责与痛苦让卢克实在不忍心追问，这件事也就此耽搁下来。期间卢克不小心对着二人说漏了嘴，提到维达这段时间不断地通过原力呼唤他——这让两位绝地大师都如临大敌，卢克的绝地修行日程又一次被迫快进，尤达决定立刻教导卢克精神屏蔽。<br/>　　而这也开启了尤达几百年的教学生涯中最艰难的一段时光。无论尤达怎么教，卢克的精神世界依旧开放得宛若一个游乐场——免费的那种，欢迎任何人游览。尤达已经不止一次在教学过程中用原力试探卢克的精神结果被卢克拉着在他的精神世界里两人一起吃沙了。被迫体验了好几回塔图因白日游的尤达似乎有些明白为什么安纳金·天行者会这么讨厌沙子了。<br/>　　最后尤达只好采取了欧比旺的建议。卢克的精神世界有多么的开放并不重要，只要他能把最重要的事情在维达面前隐藏起来就行。卢克有什么事情是不能让维达知道的？卢克思考了片刻，便一脸郑重地闭上了眼睛开始冥想。也许是因为有了一个确切的目标，这一次，尤达都能感觉到原力在卢克周围的波动。尤达点点头，总算觉得有了点进展。等待了片刻，他也闭上眼睛，再一次用原力试探卢克——这回尤达看到的终于不是塔图因的沙子。<br/>　　他被一句话刷屏了。<br/>　　满脑子想的都是“绝对不能让维达知道莱娅才是他女儿！绝对不能让维达知道莱娅才是他女儿！”的卢克传递给尤达的也正是这句话。<br/>　　身心都受到了震撼的尤达：“……”<br/>　　<br/>　　半晌没得到尤达回应的卢克小心翼翼地睁开眼睛看向尤达——难道说自己这回成功了，所以尤达才没继续下去？没想到，等待卢克的却是尤达用树枝一顿乱抽。<br/>　　上蹿下跳地抽打了卢克好一会儿终于解气了的尤达让卢克再试一次。这一回，卢克要是再犯上次的错，尤达就把他扔进沼泽里好好洗个澡。<br/>　　<br/>　　为了不和沼泽里的不知名生物来一次亲密接触，卢克苦着脸闭上了眼睛，把所有的期望都寄托在原力上。<br/>　　当尤达再一次用原力试探卢克的时候，卢克总算没有满脑子都是“绝对不能让维达知道莱娅才是他女儿”这个念头了。<br/>　　这回卢克想的是“莱娅绝对不是维达的女儿”。<br/>　　多亏了本在尤达耳朵边上不停地念叨绝地信条，尤达才没真的把卢克踹进沼泽里。<br/>　　<br/>　　卢克的训练被迫暂停——再训练下去，哪怕是尤达都得被卢克气得投向黑暗面。卢克被赶到角落里冥想，尤达则回到了他的小屋里，和本讨论接下来该怎么办。<br/>　　卢克的未来被重重的迷雾所笼罩。如果是在旧绝地武士团里，像卢克这样的学徒也得让委员会伤透了脑筋。而现在，作为他们唯一的希望，卢克的表现实在差强人意。这倒不是因为卢克被黑暗面所吸引——哪怕是在达戈巴这样被黑暗原力所笼罩的地方，卢克在原力中都如同一团小太阳一般熠熠生辉。或许正是因为太过明亮，这让尤达更加担心卢克的未来。他和欧比旺原本是将消灭西斯的目标寄托在卢克上，而现在他们已经开始不确定了。或许卢克并不适合消灭西斯——他太容易心软，太容易相信别人，哪怕知道维达手上沾满了鲜血，卢克看到的也是鲜血底下掩埋的一点微弱的人性。但是卢克已经身处于皇帝的对立面，除非投向帝国， 哪怕维达会对这个孩子心软，帕尔帕庭也不会放过卢克。<br/>　　尤达愁的快把自己的耳朵揪下来。欧比旺倒是非常的乐观，瞅着卢克方向的眼里满是慈爱。也许是因为回归了原力的原因，他现在心大得简直能把维达的执行者号上装下去。面对愁云惨淡的尤达大师，欧比旺安慰道：“其实卢克心灵太过开放也未必是件坏事嘛。要是安纳金用原力进入卢克的精神世界，看到塔图因的黄沙扑面而来……”<br/>　　塔图因，安纳金最讨厌的星球没有之一。哪怕变成了达斯·维达，能和塔图因相比的也许只有一个穆斯塔法。<br/>　　尤达瞪着欧比旺没说话。现在欧比旺能这么站着说话不腰疼，也就是仗着自己已经回归了原力。尤达真心实意地后悔了，自己就该在卢克刚回来的时候在他面前消失，回归原力前最好还装着虚弱地咳嗽两下。这样既可以回避卢克关于安纳金的问题，还可以刺激一下卢克作为最后的绝地武士的动力。最重要的一点就是，他不会被朽木不可雕也的卢克气到耳朵疼。<br/>　　感受到尤达大师的怨念的欧比旺尴尬地干笑了两声。卢克本来就和别的绝地不一样，他不是在绝地圣殿中长大，而是从小在湿气农场生活，被叔叔婶婶教导最多的就是要当一个诚实坦荡善良乐观的劳动者。欧比旺倒是从卢克十岁起就时不时教导一些绝地的知识，但都是在欧文虎视眈眈的监管下，而且条件就是欧比旺绝对不能告诉卢克他的父亲的真实身份。出乎欧比旺意料的是，对此最为坚持的居然是贝鲁。对于欧文贝鲁夫妻俩来说，让欧比旺教导卢克已经是个无奈之举——随着年龄的增长，卢克已经开始不自觉地使用原力，如果卢克再这么一无所知下去，一旦别人发现了他的不同，或是更糟糕，被帝国发现，等待卢克的只有死路一条。而成为一个绝地武士？这简直就是让卢克和整个帝国处于对立面，一心只希望卢克平安长大的欧文贝鲁根本不可能同意欧比旺的主意。<br/>　　这也正是欧比旺最后几乎已经放弃了让卢克杀死维达的原因。后来贝尔传来消息，莱娅偶然发现了自己的身世，贝尔只能告诉了莱娅她的父亲是绝地武士安纳金·天行者。奥德朗虽然是个和平的星球，但帝国一直注意着奥德朗的动向，欧比旺虽然不能直接去奥德朗教导莱娅，但还是把安纳金的光剑交给了贝尔。没想到，不久后，达斯·摩尔找到了欧比旺，跟在摩尔屁股后面的还有个隶属于义军的绝地学徒（凯莱布那小子居然也有徒弟了！）和层出不穷的帝国追兵。为了防止帝国的人找上拉尔斯一家，欧比旺被迫开始流亡。等他和卢克再见面，卢克已经成了千年隼的船员，带着他捡来的R2D2和C3PO靠二人之间师徒的原力链接找上了他。<br/>　　欧比旺不得不感慨原力的神奇——当年他一心想把卢克教导成一个绝地武士，却因为种种原因而放弃；而最后，加入义军的卢克却在莱娅的期望和自己对绝地那些传说的向往下走上了成为一名绝地武士的道路。而现在的卢克，欧比旺看着远处空地上冥想的卢克和他身边的R2，也许原力早就已经安排好了一切，他们需要做的，只是遵循原力的指引罢了。<br/>　　<br/>　　就在欧比旺和尤达为卢克而担忧时，陷入冥想的卢克的纠结程度与两位大师不相上下。自从来了达戈巴，他就没胆在尤达眼皮底下联络莱娅。然而刚刚的训练又让他对莱娅的思念一发不可收拾。他担心莱娅，也担心下落不明的韩，知道了莱娅和维达的关系后，还担心维达发现真相。但是让他通过原力链接联系莱娅，他又有点怵。刚刚的课程让他对自己的信心跌落谷底，万一通过原力链接，莱娅发现了他隐瞒的秘密怎么办？另一方面，不知道是不是因为刚刚的训练有了点成功，自从上次他被吓的屏蔽了维达后，他就再也没听到维达的声音，但现在，他似乎能够感觉到维达在原力的另一端不停地呼唤自己——这是一种很微妙的感觉，明明没有听到对方的声音，但他就是能知道对方现在在不停地联系自己……<br/>　　一股凉气从卢克脚底心开始升起。他打了个寒颤，觉得自己肯定是银河恐怖故事看多了，才会想些有的没的。相信科学相信原力，卢克不停安慰自己，努力用记忆里莱娅的笑脸取代维达那骇人的头盔。不知道是不是他的诚心真的感动了原力，他突然觉得原力中一阵波动，达戈巴的迷雾中仿佛都跟着原力的波动出现了一个漩涡。<br/>　　在好奇心的驱使下，他看向迷雾里的旋涡，却发现漩涡里显示的是自己在义军基地里的卧室，里面对峙着的正是莱娅和达斯·维达。<br/>　　<br/>　　在达斯·维达标志性的呼吸声中，卢克一个激灵，立刻从冥想里醒了过来。<br/>　　R2围绕着他“滴滴”的转圈，卢克都能从他的滴滴声中听到他的担心。就在卢克惊魂未定地抱紧了R2时，R2突然伸出了他的天线，在卢克茫然地呼唤“R2?”的声音下，R2已经连上了莱娅，还抱着R2的卢克差点没和R2投放出来的莱娅的全息影像重合。<br/>　　<br/>　　“卢克。”<br/>　　在莱娅充满威严的声音里，卢克连忙正襟危坐，用自己最无辜的眼神回望莱娅。<br/>　　莱娅不为所动，卢克在她的目光压迫下越缩越小。半晌，莱娅终于开口，却没有收回落在卢克身上的视线。<br/>　　“你和达斯维达之间——有没有什么，是需要和我解释的？”<br/>　　<br/>　　TBC　　</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>